There are several types of currently known nightlights that are typically plugged into a wall outlet. As these nightlights are usually plugged in, they constantly draw from the power grid. Therefore a nightlight that does not need to be plugged into a wall outlet is desirable. Other desirable features for a nightlight include without limitation, enabling the user to direct the light from the nightlight, providing decorative features, and providing various controls to the user such as, but not limited to, brightness control, color control, and speed of lighting.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing nightlights may be powered without being plugged into a wall socket.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.